A ZAGR Story
by Crazygirl313
Summary: Gaz just wanted to be left alone.  So she started going to Zim's house after skool.  After all, no one liked Zim.  ZAGR! One-Shot!  Rated T cuz I'm paranoid!


**I haven't posted a good one-shot in a while, so I figured I would write one. And I haven't really done much ZAGR lately, so I combined the two and got this. **

**As you have probably guessed, I do not own Invader Zim. Nickelodeon does. But they under-appreciate it, and can't handle the awesomeness. :(**

**So anyway, enjoy the story! **

* * *

She hated him.

Dib annoyed her so much! Couldn't he see that she didn't give a care about him or any of his paranormal crap! Him and Zim had been going at it for years! She just didn't care! She never had!

Gaz stomped into her room and locked the door.

How many times had she pounded it into his huge head the she hated him? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

And so Gaz began to think. She wondered if there was any way to get her stupid brother off her back! She would have to do something drastic. Something he would never forgive her for. What did Dib hate more than anything?

An evil smile crossed Gaz's face. _ Who_ did Dib hate more than anything?

And she hatched a plan.

* * *

It wasn't like she would be dating him. Just staying at his house and stuff. No one wanted to be near Zim. He was a freak. Gaz didn't want anyone near her. Especially not Dib. She wanted to get him back for the pain and suffering he brought to her every day. He had a stupid, annoying, voice. So the next day, she made her move.

At lunch, she didn't sit with Dib. She sat next to Zim.

Zim was startled by this. He kept looking over at her out of the corner of his eye, probably wondering what she was up to. But she didn't say a word. Just sat there and played her GameSlave. Dib, however, freaked out.

"What did you do to my sister?" He shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria looked up, then realized that it was just Dib yelling at Zim again and turned back to their conversations.

Zim looked at Dib. "I did nothing. You were the one to send her over here!"

So that's what he thought. Zim thought she was Dib's spy.

Gaz tuned out the argument and worked only on her game.

Die, Vampire Piggy! DIE!

After skool, she followed Zim home. He kept looking back at her like she was going to pull out a bat and attack him. She didn't. Zim walked into his house and she followed, sitting down on the couch and just playing her game. Zim disappeared down the toilet.

A few minutes later, Gir showed up and started poking her. Gaz looked at the robot and wondered how much strength it would take to through it threw a wall. Gir looked at her, a goofy smile of his face.

"Masta sayed I has to watch you!" He said. "So yous don't do notin!"

"Go tell Zim that if he sends you again, he will regret it."

Gir flashed red and ran off.

He came back a few minutes later.

"Masta says I gotsta still watch chu!" Gir piped. He stared at her.

"Hey, Gir?" Gaz said with fake kindness.

"Wat?"

"You want a taco?"

Gir nodded vigorously.

"Zim has a taco in his head," Gaz prompted. "Go and get it! And if he asks what you're doing, say that it's a little gift from Gaz."

Gir flew to the kitchen shouting, "TACOS!"

No one bothered Gaz any longer that day. She smiled. There was no one to annoy her, or to tell her what to do. Dib wasn't here, and he was probably dying right now thinking of her with his enemy. It was the perfect plan.

* * *

Days passed, and they all happened in about the same way. Gaz ate lunch with Zim and went to his house after skool. Everyone left her alone. It was nice. She actually felt like she was her own person making her own choices. And it destroyed Dib. Payback for those nights of Mysterious Mysteries, and for those years of annoying her to no end.

Looking back, Gaz wasn't really sure when she really stared to enjoy it for more than those reasons, though.

She began to stay in Zim's house more than her own, and eventually, it felt more like home. Sometimes Zim would sit with her and they would watch TV together. She soon found that as long as he wasn't being too annoying, she didn't mind him being there with her.

One day, Zim came back to his house late. Gaz knew it was probably from fighting with her stupid brother.

But when Zim came stumbling through the door late that night, he was hurt. Badly. His antennae looked broken, and his skin was covered in scratches and bruises. He walked with a heavy limp, and favored his left arm.

And Gaz freaked.

She wasn't one to flinch away from blood, but she didn't like to see Zim hurt. She liked Zim! More than she realized. So she was tearing apart the house looking for medical supplies or instructions to the Med bay. He had to have a medical bay, right?

The computer helped, and Gaz was able to carry Zim to the Medical Wing. After he was there, she stomped up back into the house and pretended to pay attention to the TV and not care about Zim's condition.

But she did. Not that she would ever admit it. To anyone. Not even herself.

Zim was just some crazy stupid alien no one liked. That was the only reason she stayed near him.

No one liked him.

The little voice in the back of her head told her that no one really liked her.

Gaz snarled. She hated her little voice. And she hated it even more when it was right. Stupid conscience.

She usually left Zim's house a little while after dark, but tonight she just camped out of his sofa. She wanted to make sure he was ok. In the morning she found Gir making waffles and humming. Zim was awake. He glanced at her sideways.

Gaz walked over to the table and grabbed a waffle.

"You are still here, Gaz-human," Zim said, sounding a little strange.

"So?" She shot back. She wan't going to take crap from him. This was the only place no one bothered her.

Zim looked her over. "Why do you come to the base of Zim every day?"

Gaz snarled. "Because no one bothers me here. No one is crazy enough to come up to this freakish house because you are a total social outcast."

Zim didn't seem too bothered by this, but he had deflated a little when she had said it.

Gaz stomped out of the room before she could say something she would regret.

* * *

That night, Gaz was at Zim's again. Zim walked in the door and stood in front of Gaz. He held something behind his back. The girl looked up. The alien didn't say anything. She waited. He looked away, either embarrassed or nervous.

Gaz had thought about the Spring dance that was tonight. She had decided that if she showed up with Zim, she would be deemed uncool and be shunned for life. That was good.

She stood up and grabbed Zim's arm. He started to protest, but she didn't listen. The bouquet of dead flowers that he had hidden behind his back (_some Romeo_, Gaz thought sarcastically.) fell to the ground and was trampled. But Gaz didn't stop. She dragged him all the way to the skool and shoved him into the auditorium. Then she sat down in a dark corner and pulled out her GameSlave. A few people whispered. Zim looked around confused. He started to walk away, but she shot out a hand and grabbed his shirt and yanked him back.

Zim analyzed the room. Many of the other children were standing in the middle of the room moving with each other. He remembered his computer telling him it was called 'dance.' Humans liked dance. He had been planning of asking Gaz to go with him to this 'Spring Fling' tonight, but she had just grabbed him and dragged him in here. He had even brought those ugly plant things human females liked so much. But he had also thought that humans only brought people of whom they liked. And Gaz hated him. Humans were so strange.

Zim looked around the room again. The human dance was much too fast for him. Their movements were all jerky and sudden.

He looked at Gaz. She wasn't paying attention. Just playing her game, as usual. The lighting in the room had a certain effect on her looks. She seemed so... he couldn't think of a word for it. Dark? Mysterious? Alluring? Her hair was short and spiky, her eyes intensely watching her game. Zim stared at her. She was beautiful. Her skin was pale and flawless, her body was slim and curved, she glanced at him for a fraction of a second, and Zim watched her eyes. They were a lovely shade of amber.

What was he thinking? She was _human_! A filthy worm baby! He did not like her, and she did not like him. The only reason they were even around each other were strictly to harm the Dib Monkey. The Dib did not like his sibling unit near Zim. So Zim allowed her to use his base. He could throw her out of his base whenever he wanted. She was only a human. A beautiful, violet haired human, with eyes the color of the gems from Planet Kolanta.

He had to snap out of this. He was an Irken Invader. He needed no one. He didn't need her. He couldn't.

'To love another species would be to forsaken one's own.' How many times had he heard that in the Academy? Only a Tallest could ever get away with it. And he was far from that.

The music changed and everyone did their dance much slower, with more fluid movements. Zim didn't realize what he was doing until he and Gaz were standing on the floor moving together. At first he thought she would push away, then she seemed to think better of it and snuggled in closer to him.

_No one will ever bother me now, _Gaz thought. Dancing with the second most un-cool boy in the skool (only slightly more popular than her brother). She would be ignored for eternity. _Yea, 'cuz you are soooo not enjoying this right now, _Her little voice said sarcastically. But Gaz decided no to argue right now. Just let herself go in the arms of the green boy.

Gaz felt... nice. Just to be standing there, dancing with Zim, not having to worry about anything. Just relax and enjoy the feeling of being in his arms. Don't think, don't act, just feel. Let the music swell around her and Zim. And for a few moments, just _be_.

Then the music slowed some more and before Gaz could think it through, she yanked Zim's shirt so he bent inward and she pressed her lips up to his. And for a moment, there was just bliss. Her first kiss. It was so wonderful to be there with him. For a moment, she let the warm feeling blossom in her chest and let all coherent thought slip away. She let herself just _be_. It was nice.

And then it was over. The song ended and she pulled away. She stomped over to the darkest corner of the room and hoped no one saw her blushing.

Zim just stood there, dumbfounded. Everyone filed off the dance floor and got ready to leave. He didn't know what to think. Gaz had pressed her mouth up against his own. Several searches on something the humans called 'Internet' showed him that it was a sign of strong affection. But then she had walked away, as though nothing had happened. No, stomped away as though she hated him.

Human females were so confusing.

* * *

Gaz was reading a book on how to make useful weapons from ordinary house hold items. It was in the same series as the book she had been reading that day that Zim had showed up at skool with a giant zit. It was really pretty interesting.

She sat there and pretended to read the book and not wait for Zim to walk in the door of his house. She was on his couch in his living room, again. The dance had been yesterday.

Gaz knew something was wrong when he didn't show up by seven o'clock. It was dark out, and he was no where to be seen. Never before had he not come back this late. He would always come into the house, form some kind of plan, then leave for hours. Never go straight from skool.

Something was up, and she would find out what it was.

* * *

No one was at her house when she walked in the door. That really wasn't that surprising, since her dad usually worked late and Dib, well, she never really cared where he went. Probably looking for the Lake Spooky Monster or something.

Gaz grabbed some pipes from under the sink (she'd fix it later) and stomped out the door. But before she did, she stopped in the living room. Someone had left on the TV. It was tuned in to the news. Her dad was on it again. That wasn't the weird part. What was weird was the person standing next to him, all smug and smiling.

Dib.

Gaz turned up the volume and watched as a reporter stuck a microphone in Dib's face. He was beaming. A brief image of her smashing his head with a crowbar filled Gaz's mind. Happy thought.

"Well, you see, the alien had been trying to take over the world for some time." Dib explained. _Sheesh, _thought Gaz_. People are actually listening to this? _

But Dib continued, "I was finally able to capture him a few hours ago."

She felt her chest go cold. Capture him?

The picture turned to Professor Membrane.

"As you can see, it turns out that my son is not quite as crazy as we thought. The alien is in a securer cell and is being surveillance at all times. You all have nothing to fear. My colleagues and I will begin preforming tests on him very soon. You will have a full report on what we learn in-"

Gaz ran out of the room. She could tell what part of the labs they were standing outside of. The part that used to be used for Pig Mouth research. Now they were holding Zim there.

Zim. Her Zim. How dare they take him from her. Right when things start to really look up in her life, her stupid brother and horrible father have to mess it up.

They would pay. Oh, how they would pay.

She arrived at the scene only moments after the cameras had left. She was ready to smash anyone's face in who tried to get in her way, but the second she walked up to the door, the security man opened it for her.

"Welcome to the new alien wing of Membrane labs," He said to her.

Being a famous scientist's daughter had its advantages. Especially when she needed to do some damage to her father's lab.

Gaz walked through the building, forcing herself to look natural and hiding the pipes in her boots and sleeves. Four total. She could take out an army with that many.

She found Zim's room soon enough. Dib and her dad were in there. Dib was still smiling, and dad seemed to be pretty proud of him. Had the Earth been knocked off its axis or something? Sheesh. The door to the room was cracked open a bit, so Gaz could see inside without anyone in there realizing it. Her dad walked out of the room before she got a good look, though.

"Oh, hello there, daughter." He said as he passed. "I must go prepare for some of the tests we are about to preform. Aliens! Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah, whatever." Gaz forced herself to stay calm and aloof. _I don't care_, she told herself, even though she knew she was lying. Somewhere deep in her mind, her little voice was pretty smug.

Membrane walked down the hall and she walked into the room. Gaz stayed in the doorway, behind a couple of giant tube things. Zim was across the room in a really big test tube, floating in a purple liquid. He had all sorts of tubes and sensors attached to him. He also looked a little beat up. So there had been a fight.

Dib was talking. And although she almost tuned him out, out of habit, she forced herself to listen.

"You see, Zim? You never should have bothered coming here! Because I will always come out on top!" He laughed manically.

Gaz had had enough of this already. Stupid Dib. Stupid Dib's voice. It enraged her. She stepped out and walked up to her brother. He spun around.

"Gaz! Your never going to believe-"

She swung her arm around so fast he didn't have time to react. The pipe flew out of her sleeve and was caught by her hand, and then cracked the boy on the side of the head. He fell limp. Immediately, guards came running in and tried to grab her. She fought, but was outnumbered and was soon held down by several sets of arms. Her father came running in.

"Gaz!" He shouted. "What has gotten into you?"

She didn't say a word.

Membrane tsk-ed. "You know your not supposed to beat up your brother anymore."

Gaz snarled at him. He laughed.

"Guards, disarm her and let her go."

They did as they were told. Her father laughed again.

"Ah, Gaz!" He said. "Why don't you go play with your little dollies, and I can get back to my work."

Little dollies? Did he seriously believe she was so stupid and _girlish? _The only 'little dollies' she had could tear a person in hal-

Oh duh! Why didn't she think of this before?

Gaz pulled a walkie-talkie out of her pocket.

"Come and get me." She ordered into it. "And don't hold back." Back in her dark bedroom, a stuffed bear's eyes glowed red, and a sock monkey grew blades out of its arms.

Gaz gave another glance at Zim. He pressed his hands up against the clear walls of his tube and watched her, emotion deep in his red eyes.

_You're going to pay for this, __Daddy._ Gaz thought. _And you too, Dib_.

She walked over to one of the security guards. There was only one guarding the door. Gaz briefly wondered where the rest were.

* * *

A bunch of muscular looking guards in blue jumpsuits laughed at a table at the donut shop.

"Shouldn't we be guarding the labs?" One of the younger ones asked.

The group erupted into laughter.

"Newbie," one of the others said to the one sitting next to him as he playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

* * *

Oh well, it didn't really matter where the others were. Gaz could take one on by himself easily.

A quick couple of kicks, and the man fell to the ground, unconscious. The evil looking girl dragged him into a closet and locked the door. (_Why do the closets have locks, anyway?_ she wondered.)

Gaz pulled out the stun gun and multiple tasers she had gotten off the guard's body. She wrinkled her nose at them. He didn't even have any weapons that could kill. What was wrong with people these days?

That was right about when the Demon Dolls got there.

And chaos erupted.

Scientists went running and screaming down the halls, toys with laser guns chasing after them. Other guards ran around, screaming like little girls. Gaz took advantage of the chaos and grabbed a heavy tool of some sort someone had dropped. She chucked it at the tube that held Zim, and the glass-like material shattered, spilling its contents onto the ground.

"Get up." Gaz snarled. "We're getting out of here."

Zim stood up shakily. Then he picked up the thing that had thrown. "What does this... _thing_ do?"

"I don't know." Gaz said. But Zim, always curious, began poking at it until it groaned and whirred and some gears began turning. It began vibrating and some sparks flew off it. Gaz leaned over, interested. For a moment, it looked like something was happening. A rectangular hole opened up on its side. Then, it pooped out a sticker.

"You have got to be kidding!" Gaz said. "It makes _stickers_?"

"Humans are pathetic." Zim stated.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, they make stupid and pathetic-"

"I didn't mean literally you moron!" Gaz snapped. Sometimes Zim could just be so annoying! But she knew she wouldn't stay mad at him for long. They had things to do.

"We have to get out of this place, now." Gaz said quickly. "I put a bomb in one of the air ducts, and we have only a couple of minutes before this place gets blown sky high!"

"When did you do that?" Zim asked.

Gaz shrugged. "On my way in. No one noticed, though."

Not even you.

"You are quite pretty when you talk of blowing up buildings." Zim said dreamily. Then he caught himself. "I mean, for a human. Pathetic human worm baby. With soft purple hair and nice bloodlust. I mean-"

"Oh, give it a rest." Gaz said. She grabbed his arm and tugged him down the hall.

A large headed boy with a bandage wrapped around his head jumped into their path.

"Gaz?" Dib shuttered, obviously startled. "What are you doing with Zim?"

"Getting out of the building before it explodes." She snapped.

"But, _you_ were the one to help him escape? You caused all this?" He motioned to the disaster around them.

"Yes. Now get out of my way."

"But, you're my little sister." Dib said. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the idea. "You would choose Zim over me? Over Dad? Over our entire species?"

"It is none of your business who I date, and I can choose whoever I want." Gaz snarled. "You and Dad cannot tell me what to do. Now leave me alone, and _get out of my way!_"

Dib stumbled back a step. Gaz was with Zim. His sister was with his worst enemy. This couldn't be! It couldn't! Wait, did she say that the building was going to explode?

Gaz towed Zim through a maze of halls, until they finally made it outside. Zim turned around and watched as the building erupted into a fireball the size of a football field. Usually it was the destruction that called his attention, but this time, it was the human girl in front of him. He watched the way the sparks flew around her hair, and the flames illuminating her from behind that matched the fire in her deep brown eyes.

"Who do you think made it out?" She asked, but there was no sympathy in her voice.

"Gir was in there." Zim said, shock at the sudden loss making his voice numb.

"Hiya Master!" A familiar voice boomed behind them. Both turned to see the little robot, no longer in his dog costume, waving at them.

"I gots me a flamin' cheez!" He shouted, and held up a hot dog.

"Well, I guess that solves that problem." Gaz said.

But Zim sighed. "Every human on earth knows about me now. The humans science people took all of my equipment. I am a failure as an Invader."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "I know where my dad keeps his Anti-Santa arsenal. Come on, lets go take over the world."

Zim smiled gleefully and took Gaz's hand. As they walked away, he pulled her close and they kissed again, long and happy. It was the kiss that sealed their bonding, and the kiss that would end the world.

"I like pumpkins." Gir said, looking happily at his master and the couple that would finally complete Zim's mission.

* * *

**In case you're wondering, the little voice in Gaz's head is her conscience. She is not insane. It is just like the voice you have. Unless you're insane, then it's not like the voice in your head.**

**I like that ending. Just a little world-ending happiness for Gaz and Zim, and no more Dib to bother them! **

**Unless he somehow survived? **

**Naw, probably not. Unless I decide to make a sequel. Anywho, Please review. I like reviews. And if you do, you might get a virtual cookie! And might, might, be allowed to survive the coming doom!**


End file.
